Forum:Actor categories
I'd like to bring up again the idea of adding more categories for the actor pages. I suggested about a day or 2 ago to add a category for actors with multiple roles in order to make the page look a little more interesting and have it look less like a clone of an IMDB listing. So here's what categories I'm thinking about adding: Star status I'm in strong support of adding these categories here: * Category:Main stars * Category:Special guest stars * Category:Guest stars * Category:Co-stars Season appearances I'm sorta iffy about these, but I'd have no problem with or without them. * Category:Season 1 actors * ... * ... * Category:Season 6 actors Miscellaneous categories * Category:Performers with multiple roles (as proposed earlier) * A "living actors" category would basically involve every single damned actor that's appeared on the show, except for one or two, thereby making such category pointless. Maybe a "deceased actors" category would be interesting and informative. That's all I could brainstorm for now, really. Please let me know what you think... --Deege515 02:07, 1 November 2007 (UTC) : The first two lists of categories and the deceased actor one all sound perfect (the living actors one is unnecessary). Is there some way to put in Special guest appearance actors, like Palmer during Day 4, or would Special Guest Stars be understood to include that? while I'm here, what do you think of the fair-use tagging of images I brought up awhile back... it seems to be drawing only blank stares and I'm getting creeped out! – Blue Rook 15:25, 1 November 2007 (UTC)talk :: Maybe another answer is to narrow down those categories, like making something more specific as Category:Season 1 guest stars, Category:Season 4 special guest stars, and stuff like that. Forum:Actor categories/Sandbox|Here's what Carlos Bernard's page, someone who's been credited for multiple seasons, with different starring statuses, would look like with all those categories. I don't know if that looks cluttered to you or not. Or perhaps we could just have the basic categories I proposed above instead of needing every single actor category permutation on a page like that. --Deege515 18:15, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Speaking of categories, I think the category Category:Marwan terrorist cell is unnecessary. Almost 90% of the Day 4 antagonists were working for Habib Marwan. Comp25 16:53, 12 April 2008 (UTC) : I think we really should keep it, especially given the variety of antagonists who aren't part of the terror cell specifically. If every one of them was a terror cell member, then it would be redundant. But the McLennan-Forster conspirators and the executive branch guys had nothing to do with Marwan directly, and were still an important part of the season's action. It serves a good purpose as a subcategory of the day 4 antagonists categ. : If anything, I'll recommend we consider a name change to Crimson Jihad. That was the actual name of the terror cell, if I remember correctly. – Blue Rook 00:12, 13 April 2008 (UTC)talk